Quilava Dawn
Magumarashi Hikari | obraz = Dawn Quilava.png | jajko debiut = [[DP143|''Ale jajo!]] | wykluty = [[DP143|''Ale jajo!]] | debiut = [[DP143|''Ale jajo!]] | złapany w = [[DP143|''Ale jajo!]] | miejsce złapania = Sinnoh | płeć = Nieznana | zdolność = Nieznana | wymiana = | trener przed wymianą = | wymiana za = | wypuszczony = | lokalizacja = Z Dawn | ewolucja = link=Jajko a → link=Cyndaquil → link=Quilava | gatunek = Quilava }} Quilava Dawn jest siódmym Pokémonem uzyskanym przez Dawn. Ewoluował z Cyndaquila. Historia thumb|left|200px|Jajo CyndaquilaW odcinku [[DP143|''Ale jajo!]], Dawn walczyła z Lyrą w Festiwalu Johto i pokonała ją. W nagrodę Dawn otrzymał jajo, które wkrótce zostało porwane. Mimo że było w posiadaniu Zespołu R, wykazywało oznaki wylęgu. Gdy jajo wróciło do Dawn, na jej oczach wykluł się Cyndaquil. Ma tendencję do zaostrzenia się kiedy jest szczęśliwy lub gdy okazuje uczucia, co zwykle kończy się niedobrze dla Dawn. Piplup Dawn wydaje się być zazdrosny o uwagę trenerki do Cyndaquila. Piplup często atakował go, powodując częste kłótnie między nimi. thumb|left|CyndaquilW odcinku [[DP144|''Zagubieni w elektrowni!]] rywalizował z Grotle'em Asha i okazał się silnym przeciwnikiem, mimo że właśnie się wykluł. W odcinku ''Dla Jessie wszystko'', pokazał swoje zainteresowania w Pokazach po obejrzeniu praktyki Dawn z jej Mamoswine'em, starając się naśladować go z płomieniami na plecach. W odcinku ''Walka o dwuwalkę'' był używany w walce Dawn i Asha przeciwko Lyrze i Khoury'emu. Był w stanie pokonać Chikoritę. W odcinku ''Podwójny trening'' był używany w podwójnej bitwie wraz z Mamoswine'em Dawn. Został z nim pokonany przez Leafeona i Kirlię Zoey. Quilava jako Cyndaquil został wykorzystany w Pokazach Daybreak wraz z Mamoswine'em w odcinku [[DP162|''Wielki bis!]]. Udało im się w finale pokonać Ursulę i jej Plusle'a i Minuna zdobywając dla Dawn piątą i ostatnią wstążkę. thumb|Cyndaquil okazuje uczuciaW odcinku [[DP174|''Zaczynamy Pierwszą Rundę!]] był używany w Rundzie Apelowej Wielkiego Festiwalu Sinnoh. Wraz z Buneary zrobili doskonałe połączenie, które wprowadziło Dawn do następnej rundy. Później w odcinku [[DP176|''Kiedy los zatacza koło...]] rywalizował z Jessie w półfinale wraz z Buneary i Dawn przeszła do finału. W SS024, Cyndaquil pomógł Dawn ratować Piplupa i Chimchara, którzy uciekli z Laboratorium Profesora Rowana, przed grupą Ariadosów. Miał kontuzję, podczas gdy jeden z nich zaatakował go Trującym Żądłem. Był w stanie pokonać szkodę zmieniając się w Quilavę. Był w stanie pokonać lidera grupy, Shiny Ariadosa, nowo nauczoną Erupcją. thumb|Dawn i Quilava W odcinku [[BW086|''Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!]], Quilava spotkał Pokémony Asha, Cilana i Iris. Przytulił się do Asha, zarówno witając się i ukazując mu, że ewoluował. W BW093 walczył z Pikachu Asha. Quilava trafił Pikachu Prędkością przedtem jednak uniknął jego Szybki Atak i zatrzymał Elektro Kulę nowoujawnionym Miotaczem Płomieni. Quilava następnie pokrył pole zasłoną dymną przed zatrzymaniem Stalowego Ogona Pikachu i bezpośrednim trafieniem Miotaczem Płomieni. Po tym jak Krąg Ognia i Szybki Atak starli się w powietrzu, Cynthia przerwała mecz. Osobowość i charakterystyka Ponieważ wykluł się z jaja, Quilava miał silną więź z Dawn. To spowodowało, że opracował rywalizację z Piplupem Dawn, z którym często walczył o uwagę trenerki. Przed jego debiutem w pokazach, Quilava rozwinął miłość do konkursów, często pokazując Dawn własne odmiany ruchów. Ruchy Krąg Ognia Ściana Dymu Prędkość Erupcja Miotacz Płomieni }} Ruchy improwizowane *thumb|Płonący LódKrąg Miotacza Płomieni używany został użyty w dwuwalce Khoury'ego i Lyry z Ashem i Dawn. Cyndaquil używa Kręgu Ognia, a Monferno Asha używa Miotacza Płomieni w kierunku Cyndaquila powodując zwiększenie prędkości w kierunku celu i więcej płomieni. *'Płonący Lód '''to połączenie, które zostało stworzone przez Mamoswine'a i Cyndaquila podczas szkolenia z Dawn. Polega na tym, że Cyndaquil zostaje uwięziony przez Odłamki Lodu Mamoswine'a, jednocześnie korzystając z Kręgu Ognia. *'Połączenie Kręgu Ognia i Prędkości''' to połączenie, które Cyndaquil opracował podczas treningu z Dawn w Twinleaf. Cyndaquil wykonuje pierścień z Prędkości w powietrzu, a następnie skacze do jego centrum i używa Kręgu Ognia, powodując wymieszanie dwóch ruchów. *'Płonący Wir' to połączenie opracowane przez Dawn, obejmujące zarówno Cyndaquila jak i Piplupa. Piplup otacza Krąg Ognia Cyndaquila Wirem Wodnym, który tworzy efekt kuli wody z ogniem w środku. Kategoria:Pokémony Dawn Kategoria:Pokemony bohaterów które wykluły się z jajka Kategoria:Pokemony Koordynatorów